My custom Yugioh Archetype
by egotisticalghost
Summary: <html><head></head>I've recently been obsessed with Yugioh. So much so that I decided to create a couple of archetypes for the game.</html>


I've been obsessed with Yugioh lately. On Dueling Network, you can find me as Haunter999. I main Malefics, while in real life, I run Harpies. So, to satisfy my

unhealthy obesession, I've decided to create my own archetypes. Each chapter of this will be a new archetype, so we'll see how original I can get. For this first

one, I will base it entirely off of the popular video game, Five Nights at Freddy's. Sorry for the clutter. For some reason, it won't leave a space.

**Bonnie, Animatronic Rabbit**

Level 4

Machine/DARK

ATK: 1600 DEF: 2000

Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card destroys a set monster,

negate that monster's effect(s). During your end phase, you can banish

this card, then select one monster in your opponent's graveyard and banish it.

**Chica, Animatronic Chicken**

**Level 4**

Machine/DARK

ATK:1500 DEF:2000

When this card is special summoned, add 1 banished "Animatronic"

monster to hand.

**Foxy, Animatronic Fox**

Level 5

Machine/DARK

ATK: 1900 DEF:2000

If your opponent controls a monster and you

have only "Animatronic" monsters on your side of the field, you can special

summon this card from hand. When you take battle damage from a battle involving

this card, you can banish this card and banish 1 monster on your opponent's side of the

field. On the second standby phase of this card being banished, special summon this card.

**Freddy, Animatronic Bear**

Level 4

Machine/DARK

ATK: 2500 DEF:0

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can be special summoned when

an "Animatronic" is banished, but not by the effect of an "Animatronic" monster. During the battle

phase, effects cannot be activated, but this card is destroyed during the end phase.

**Freddy's Animatronic Dragon**

Level 8

Machine/DARK

ATK:3000 DEF:0

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. Must first be special summoned by

banishing 1 "Freddy, Animatronic Bear" in the graveyard. When this card is destroyed

and sent to the graveyard, you can banish this card, then special summon 2 banished

"Animatronic" monsters.

**Indoskeleton**

Level 4

Machine/DARK

ATK: 0 DEF:0

This card is treated as an "Animatronic monster.

When this card is normal summoned, you can special summon from your hand

or deck 1 "Freddy Suit".

**Freddy Suit**

Level 5

Machine/DARK

ATK:0 DEF:0

This card is treated as an "Animatronic" monster. This card can be substituted

for any level when XYZ summoning a monster that has "Animatronic"

in its name.

**Animatronic Marionette**

level 3

Machine/DARK

ATK:3000 DEF:0

During the end phase, if an effect was not activated, you can special summon this card from

your hand, graveyard, or banished zone. Once per turn, until the end phase, you can halve this monster's

attack, and this card may attack directly(only this card can attack the turn this effect is used). During the

end phase, if an effect was not activated, you can banish 1 "Animatronic" monster from your deck.

**Animatronic Balloon Boy**

level 2

Machine/DARK

ATK:0 DEF:0

At the end of the battle phase, you can banish this card from your hand and your opponent's

life points become halve of yours.

**Animatronic Cameraman**

level 5

machine/DARK

ATK:0 DEF:2000

When an "Animatronic" monster is banished, you can special summon this card

in defense mode. During the standby phase, you can banish this card and special

summon 1 banished "Animatronic" to your side of the field in attack mode. On the

2nd standby phase of this card being banished, special summon it face-up.

**Birthday Present**

continuous spell

This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Both players banish 1 card from their decks face-down. The next player to deal battle damage

adds the banished card to hand.

**Newspaper Clippings**

quickplay spell

When your opponent draws a card(except for their draw phase) or add a card(s) to their

hand, special summon 1 banished "Animatronic" monster to your side of the field.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

field spell

All machines and fiends gain 200 attack points. Once per turn, you can target one "Animatronic"

you control and one monster in your opponent's graveyard. Banish both targets. During your draw phase,

instead of drawing, you can add 1 banished "Animatronic" monster to your hand.

**Freddy's Dark Deal**

spell

Banish 2 "Animatronic" monsters from your graveyard. Both players then send the top 5 cards of their deck to the grave.

**Souls of the Animatronics**

continuous spell

During your opponent's battle phase, you can special summon 1 banished

"Animatronic" monster that has 2000 defense points in defense

mode on your side of the field.

**Pirate Cove Curtain**

continuous spell

During the end phase, place 1 counter on this card. You can only control 1 "Pirate Cove Curtain" at once.

During the end phase, you can remove 4 counters from this card, then apply one of these effects.

*Banish 1 "Animatronic" monster in your graveyard.

*Banish 1 card from your deck.

*Special summon 1 "Foxy, Animatronic Fox" in defense mode from your hand, deck, or banished pile.

**Robotic Revenge**

spell

Your opponent can discard their entire hand to negate this effect. Special summon 3 banished "Animatronic"

monsters in attack mode.

**Freddy Hallucination**

quickplay spell

When a monster effect activates, negate that effect, then banish 1 "Animatronic" you control.

**Five Nightly Messages**

continuous spell

You can only control 1 "Five Nightly Messages" at once. When this card is activated, place five "Message Counters" on this card.

Once per turn, during your opponent's turn, when your opponent summons a monster, remove 1 counter from this card and put 1

"Message Counter" on that monster. If that monster battles an "Animatronic" monster, it is destroyed at the start of the damage step.

**Jumpstart**

All "Animatronic" monsters have their attack points become 1500. All "Animatronic" monsters you control may attack directly this turn, but are

destroyed during the end phase.

**Birthday Party**

spell

Banish 2 "Animatronic" monsters from your deck. Special summon one level 4 or lower monster

from your opponent's graveyard to your side of the field and make its attack and defense 0.

**Freddy Fazbear TV Ad**

continuous spell

If an "Animatronic" monster is banished from your deck, add 1 banished "Animatronic" monster to

your hand. If your opponent declares an attack, you can special summon 1 banished "Animatronic"

monster in face-up defense mode, negate the attack and end the battle phase.

**Showtime!**

quickplay spell

Banish 2 "Animatronic" monsters from your deck, then apply one of these effects.

*Special summon 1 "Animatronic" fusion monster(this is a fusion summon).

*Special summon 2 banished "Animatronic" monster, except the ones banished for this effect.

**Animatronic Shipment**

continuous spell

Once per turn, you can banish one "Animatronic" on your side of the field or from your hand,

then both players target 1 of their banished cards and place them at the top of their decks.

**Iron Security Doors**

response trap

When a trap is activated that would affect an "Animatronic" monster during the battle phase,

negate that trap, negate the attack, and end the battle phase.

**Freddy's Family Entertainment**

trap

If this set card is destroyed, special summon the following banished monsters.

*Chica, Animatronic Chicken

*Bonnie, Animatronic Bunny

**Opening Celebration**

trap

If "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" is face-up on the field(under your control), banish two

"Animatronic" monsters from your deck or graveyard, then special summon 1

banished "Freddy's Animatronic Dragon" to your side of the field. No other monsters may be special

summoned this turn, exept from the extra deck.

**Grand Reopening**

spell

Return all cards to their respective decks, then shuffle. Both players then draw 5 cards. Any level 4

monsters drawn may be special summoned in face-up defense mode, ignoring any summoning

conditions.

**Jumpscare!**

response trap

If an effect is activated that would special summon a monster, negate that effect. Then,

special summon 1 banished "Animatronic" monster(that was originally under your control) in defense mode.

**Freddy Fazbear's Waiver**

response trap

If an effect is activated that would destroy 1 card on your side of the field, banish 1 "Animatronic"

from your deck, negate that effect, then target one monster on your opponent's side of the field

and banish it.

**Eviction Notice**

trap

When an "Animatronic" monster is declared the target of an attack or an effect that would destroy it,

negate it, then banish that "Animatronic" monster, and end your opponent's turn.

**Golden Animatronic Freddy**

Rank 4

2 level 4 "Animatronic" monsters

XYZ/machine/DARK

ATK:0 DEF:2000

Once per turn, you can reattach one "Animatronic" in the graveyard to this card as XYZ material.

Once per turn, apply one of these effects.

*Detach 2 materials from this card, then banish 1 card in your opponent's hand.

*Detatch 1 material from this card, then negate the activation of 1 spell or trap card and

destroy it.

**Animatronic Manager**

Rank 5

2 level 5 "Animatronic" monsters

machine/XYZ/DARK

atk:1500 def:0

While this card is face-up, "Animatronic" monsters cannot be declared the targets of effects.

You can detach 1 material from this card, banish 1 "Animatronic" monster from your deck, then move

1 banished "Animatronic" to the graveyard. During the end phase, you can reattach 1 "Animatronic"

monster in the graveyard to this card.

**Spare Indoskeleton**

Rank 4

3 level 4 machine monsters

ATK: 0 DEF: 1000

This card's effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, detach 3 materials from this card and shuffle

all banished cards back into each player's deck. During the end phase, you can reattach 1 machine

from your graveyard to this card as XYZ material.

**Animatronic Party Van**

rank 3

Machine/DARK/XYZ

2 level 3 machine monsters

ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000

Wile this card has a material attached to it, "Animatronic" monsters cannot be destroyed. Once per turn,

you can detach 1 material from this card, target 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field, take control of it,

then end your turn. If this card has no materials attached to it, return control of all monsters to their original

controllers.

**Scott, Animatronic CEO of Freddy's**

rank 8

machine/DARK/XYZ

2 level 8 monsters

ATK:3550 DEF:2000

This card must have a monster with "Freddy" in its card name as a material, otherwise banish this card.

Once per turn, you can banish 1 "Animatronic" monster from your hand and send 1 monster on your

opponent's side of the field to the graveyard. During the end phase, apply one of these effects if you

have not conducted your battl phase.

*Detach 1 material from this card, send all spell and trap cards to the graveyard.

*Detach 2 materials from this card, special summon 2 banished "Animatronic" monsters to your side of the

field in face-up attack mode.

**Freddy's Animatronic Band**

Level 8

Fusion/Machine/DARK

2 "Animatronic" monsters

ATK: 2500 DEF:2500

This card can only be fusion summoned with the listed materials, and no other ways. When this card is

summoned, both player's banish the top 2 cards of their decks, then special summon 1 banished monster

to their sides of the field(except the ones banished by this effect) and negate the monster's effect.

**Divine Animatronic Dragon**

level 8

Fusion/Machine/DARK

2 "Freddy's Animatronic Dragon" monsters

ATK: 4000 DEF:2000

This card can only be summoned by the effect of "Showtime", and no other ways. When this card is summoned,

no "Animatronic" monsters can be destroyed until your next Main Phase 2. When this card is sent to the graveyard,

you can banish it and add 2 banished "Freddy's Animatronic Dragon" cards to your hand and 1 spell card in your graveyard

to hand. You can banish 3 "Freddy's Animatronic Dragon" cards from your hand and discard 1 "Showtime" from your hand

and special summon this banished card in defense mode. No other monsters can be special summoned the turn you

summon this card this way.


End file.
